My Demon, My Vampire, My Fraulene
by Ladydoma
Summary: A pudgy little major crossed paths with a demon in WW2. Since then all he could see was a beautiful woman, not a demon, not a slave of Hellsing. He has never been able to share his feelings for her. But decades later fate sends her though his window
1. Chapter 1

My Demon, My Vampire, My Frualien

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer crap: I own 1 character in this what if fic. Like what if the major had lived? What if Rip Van winkle had lived? This is based off an rp, please read and review and be nice about it please this is my first Hellsing fic. Oh yeah I am not quite sure if the way I do the german accent is accurate to the way they talk when speaking english but please please bear with me. thank you.

Chapter 1:Demon through the window

Fate is either kind or maybe cruel. I can't think of which right now....all I can do is stare for once confused und shocked for the first time in a long time, upon the beautiful voman I hold in my arms, but she is bleeding so fast....but I can't help but ask vhy did she come to me? Vhy did she come to me this night?

#####

Rip had left the apartment for a few hours. The Major had wondered when she'd be back, but only shrugged it off after looking over at the window where outside the rain poured hard and fast and lightening flashed for not even a second. When his yellow eyes looked back at the t.v he stared at it watching some cheesy soap opera. Which he wasn't much into he was only trying to sit there on the couch and eat his little t.v. dinner and there was nothing else on really.

As he sighed, the most unexpected thing had happened. A woman clad in a long black tight, spaghetti strapped dress with two long slits going nearly to her thighs crashed through the window. Her large black demon wings bled and seemed torn apart, her legs and arms and neck as well as her stomach and back had claws marks everywhere and blood covered most of those areas.

The Major stared for the first time perplexed, a large werewolf leapt in after her crashing the T.V to the floor which broke the screen and sent sparks around the area first then there was nothing. Still all the Major could do was stare for a moment as the woman tightly gripped her black bladed katana then tried to fight back as the were wolf reached her and clawed at her again. The massive beast lifted her up by her pale throat and readied to take out her heart.

This is when the Major acts he gets up and seems to rush the beast, grabbing him by his shoulder tightly squeezing with his inhuman cyborg strength he manages to break the shoulder blade of the beast which forced his grip on the demonic woman to loosen she falls to the floor. Trying to catch her breath a red light forms around her as she tries and tries to heal, her yellow eyes look up she watches as the major hurls the beast away and draws his pistol and blows its brains out only saying this" I vas vatching that douche bag. " With that he tosses it out the broken window and doesn't even watch as it hits the concrete below.

Turning back to the woman he watches as she tries to get up she tries to go for her katana but collapses from her loss of so much blood." Zo, he begins to himself" Da Hellsing pet demon, Josette has come to me at last. "

Josette, a demon once now a half breed half vampire half demon bitten by the vampire king himself, Vlad Dracula. She's a creature who felt the stake of Van Helsing as it hit Dracula, shed fallen from the sky and she too became enslaved became partners with Dracula in hunting the creatures of the night. With the fear that once they are all gone, she was to be hunted next by her only and best friend, Dracula.

Josette. A name for such a beautiful woman, just a woman only a woman as the Major had seen her as. When he'd first seen her when he was young during World War II, he saw how she fought he'd seen her wipe out a fourth of the army, her movements, the blood she had shed during the battles, they enchanted the Major there was always something there in which he had held for Josette and he never knew what really.

He recalled she'd insulted and had been mean to him whenever they'd crossed paths, she had lifted him into the air by his collar though she was only 5ft 2, still shorter then him even. She still had great strength. All he had said was he liked her legs and she turned around from chopping off some head, she gripped him by his collar and glared her yellow eyes turning red her long black hair flowing behind her." Listen chubs...I hear one more word out of your fat mouth then I'll..." she stopped to see a vampire Nazi sneaking behind young Walter, growling she hurled the Major to the side and flash stepped to the vampire and ran him through the chest with her weapon.....

#####


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood Donation from Herr Major

Gently he'd set her in the bath tub as she continued to bleed, he waited for several minutes, watching and waiting for her to heal herself as she and Alucard could do easily, but after about five minutes he realized at Integra Hellsing must have turned off Josette's healing for what reason? The Major didn't quite know.

He sighed and then realized that his white sleeves of his dress shirt were stained with her crimson blood, he stared for a moment at them," Oh damns it to hells." He muttered to himself as he goes over to the sink and washed his hands of the blood then he rolls up the sleeves. His eyes then glanced at the demon woman laying unconscious still in the bath tub.

And just before he goes to kneel down to the tub beside her he hears the apartment door open the shut. He smiles at this," Ah... Rip must bes home." He stands, walks out the bathroom, closing the door behind him." Ah, Rip vhere have you been?" he asks as he walks into the living room. Where he immediately notices her confused look in her blue eyes as she looks around at the blood stained carpet, the broken window and the shattered t.v laying on the floor.

"Now first Lt. I knows vhats you are thinking....." He trials off the second she looked over at him and sees the blood stained on his shirt and white pants.

" Ist that your blood major?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Maybies, maybies not." he answers with a shrug.

She leers at him" Major." her voice is firm and serious.

The Major sighs." And is about to answer when Rip's eyes fall upon the pentagram pendant which is the same pentagram as Alucard's glove's pentagram. Laying on the floor by the couch.

She walks over to it and picks it up" Vhere ist da demon?!" She shouts in a panic tone. Without even letting the Major answer shes walking quickly through the apartment .checking in the two bedrooms, the broom closet, finally the Major hears her scream as she opens the bathroom door.

Rip dashes out then back into the living room" Get her outs of here Major! If Alucard finds out....ohhhh God...." She trails of then screams gripping her head, remembering how close he'd come to killing her once.

" She vast in trouble Rip, I couldn't just lets her die nows could I? " He said calmly.

Rip looks at him shes still panicking" But they vill surely come lookings vor her, und if Alucard finds her here...he might think ve dids that to her Major."

The Major said nothing as she goes to pick up the broken t.v. he then opens the bathroom door and stares over at the demon in the bathtub. She lays there one arm limp over the rim of the tub, her head leaning against the wall her long black hair splayed out and over her nearly bare shoulders. " She vas throw through the vindow Rip, by that verevolf lay on the concrete. It nearly killed the frualein Josette. She can't heal Rip." he had begun to explain.

Rip, upon hearing this peaks in and looks at Josette," Vhy can't she heal Major? Shes almost suppose to be as powerful as Alucard I thought."

The major looks over at Rip and then over to Josette, she is still unconscious. He kneels down strokes some hair off her shoulder then caresses her nearly bare shoulder with the back of his bare hand," I have lusted after this voman vor so long Rip, I am not curtain if it vas fate or merely chance. But I vont let her avay so easy. I'm going to let her stay und heal. "

With that all Rip does is sigh and nod" Very vell Major…but you gets to explain to Alucard vhat ve are doing vith her here, understands major?"

"Ja, ja. "With that the major stood and walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him after taking one last look at her.

####

By the time she had opened her yellow eyes, all the blood shed lost was nearly already dried, the hour of the night seemed late. But she didn't seem to know what time it was anyways, it was that hard to thinks because of the drowsiness from the massive blood loss.

She turned slowly to look at her surroundings a smallish bathroom with everything a bathroom is meant to have, her knee high black boots are laying beside the tub her black and red striped thigh highs rested inside her boots. But that didn't seem to matter at all to her, she knew she could do little about it. There was little Josette could do at all, but lay there in pain. _' Where could I be?' _ she asks herself in her mind.

She wriths as she tries to sit up, but it does little good, her entire body was too weak to move, after being deprived of any source of blood for nearly four months. She breaths gently then slowly closes her eyes, then she opens them again, she closes them one more time. This time to keeps them closed to try and mind tap Dracula, other wise those who know him personally as Alucard._' Vlad. Can you hear me?_'

It take several seconds, but there is a response another voice, his voice,_' Yes. '_ After a moment more she hears him again_ ' Josette it has been 8hrs since you left the Hellsing Head quarters, didn't you kill the lycan as ordered?'_

_ ' No...." _

_' Josette the body was found three hours ago, if you didnt kill it who the hell did?'_

Josette opens her eyes and cut the connection as the chubby major, who is wearing only pajama pants a white t-shirt under a red robe walks in he has a plate of food and a glass of water.

" Ah you avake, excellent Josette."

All she can do is stare at him slightly, her eyes glancing at the food then she looks ahead of her and realized who it was that killed the lycan. She looks over at him, again this time he had knelt down beside her and offered her the plate of food." Eat, you needs to regain your strength fraulein. "

Josette looks at him," I need proper food, chubs." She says curtly staring at the bath tub faucet.

The major chuckles at this, put the plate and water down then removes his robe where most of his arm is shown, he tilts his arm and exposes his wrist and gestures for her to bite. She stares at him for a long moment, then gently takes his wrist in her slender hands, her vampire fangs slide out and she leans her head down, taking one last look at him she closes her eyes and presses her fangs into his wrist, she only hears him groan slightly but she knew he was taking some sort of pleasure from this. But that didn't matter she revealed in to taste of his blood, as she felt the liquid run down her throat she felt refreshed more refreshed then she ever had.

But the question was why? Why would the long time enemy of Hellsing save her life, take care of her, and now feed her what Integra had taken from her 4 months ago, and his own blood for that matter.

" Das ist enough. Josette." She heard his voice again she opened her eyes as he gently pulled his wrist away from her.


	3. Drive through Madness

Note: this chapter is more humorous then anything else. My Bf and I rp as Rip and the Major as roommates then as the major and Josette a lot and it was my Bf's idea to make him into a sort of horn dog who also works at Wendy's. It would make a little since had they lived because millennium is really no more anyways.

Chapter 3: Drive through Madness

After a night of watching over the demon. The Major yawned and almost feel asleep then he hears this over the little mouth piece microphone he wore on his head and Wendy's visor." Hello!? "

He sighs:" Ja, ja..velcome to Vendies order vhen you are ready."

"Hello ass hole Ive been ready! I said Ill have three bacon cheese burgers and 2 small fries!"

He rolls his eyes and pushes his glasses up slightly," Ist dat everything?" The major says with little or no amusement. "Alright den that's 6.50 at the vindow please. " He sighs.

Once the man drives up the major opens the window" 6.50." he repeats the amount due, all the guy does is throw him the money.

" Where's my food fatty?" The man asks rudely.

The major barely glares moves back inside then closes the window he walks over to the teenager wrapping up the burger. " May I see that please?" Without hesitation he hands the nearly wrapped burger to the major, he in turn take out the meat patty and rubs it down his pants then places it back between the buns then rewraps then takes a few fries , putting them in his mouth he sucks some salt off then puts them back in the container.

" Eat this you douche bag ass vipe." He takes the bag of food then hands it to the man" Here you goes have a gut day." He watches as the man speeds off.

He smirks then closes the window. He looks at his boss who ironically is Jewish, which the Major really has a problem with, however since he needed this job for now, same with Rip thoughshe had to work in a bakery at Wal-Mart, so they could both pay rent they had to take these petty jobs.

The thing with the Major however is he had plans to over throw his Jewish manager and become the actual owner of this Wendy's. But how he's actually going to convince his manager to hit him while the regional owners were there, is going to be the hardest part.

" I needs to goes home for the rest of the day…I am not feel vell." The major began to his boss.

" No, you stay the rest of your shift."

….denied

" Ist because I'm Nazi isn't it you crazy Jew! "

The Jewish boss glares " No, its because you need to finish your shift or at least wait until your shift replacement comes in!"

The Major rolls his eyes and decides to take his cell phone in the back cooler and check and see if Rip had left for work. So he calls the apartment phone first.

The phone rings for quite sometime…the demon on the couch, wearing a pair of Rips pants and white t-shirts opens her eyes from laying there on her belly on the couch and stares at the phone. She lets it ring until the outgoing message goes off.

Its starts out with the Major's voice then Rips. It almost sounds like they are arguing in the background. Finally it calms then there's just the Major's voice." Gutentag little vorms callings da major. I am not here's right nows. But if you'd leave a message that vould be vonderba! If you are one of my jiggly love cushions, calls my cells. Major alvays hast times for a booty call ja." Then there's the beep. No one responded on the other line just a hang up. Josette sits up and stares at the machine with a disgusted look on her face about what she had heard.

" He's a freaky fat ass inst he?" She asked herself. Then sort of smiles at it though she found his somewhat amusing

Sighing the Major figured Rip had gone to work, so he hung up his phone and pocketed in his black work pants, leaving the cooler.

####

Several blocks down from a Wendy's was a Mcdonald's, people leaving the place could hear a loud bass of American Rap in a Volkswagen Jetta. It all dims as the Major pulls up to the drive through. He first waits to hear the voice of the person at the drive through window. He hears a husky female voice he knew well.

" Welcome to McDonalds please order when you are ready."

Smirking the Major sticks his head out his car window" Gutentag…remember me?" He asks slyly.

" Oh…is that you Herr Major?"

" Ja. Give me three Big Mac…und an apple pie vith an oreo mcflurry."

"Ooohh…lala. That's your fine German self at the window please." The nineteen year old heavy chick replied.

The major chuckles and drive to the window," Vell gutentag fraulein."

The girl smirks slyly and opens up an apple pie and drops it down her large breast crack." Oh…no…I lost your pie down my boobs."

"Oh, ja I likes dat, don't vorry I'll gets it." He chuckles slyly leans outside the car window, and reaches over far enough to put his hand down the girls top, foundling her for a moment," Oh I found it." He pulls it out licking his glazed over with smooched apple pie fingers.

* Note: This chick is not his girlfriend. Major is just a kinky horn dog that loves Ghetto Booties and War*

She giggles, then hands him his food." So I have a break in like 3 mins…wanna meet me out by the garbage?" She asks slyly.

The Major thinks for a bit. " Only if I can tap that ghetto booty of yours from behind ja."

" You know it Major."

" Oh ja you vant a piece of da Major" He chuckles as he drives off and parks beside the trash can, he waits for his normal jiggly booty call.

I wont get into alright lol. Sorry couldn't help it. I can so picture this for some reason. I wonder if anyone else would agree.


	4. I svear Officer she said she vas 18!

Note: this also as a little humor as well again this is something my Boy friend and I can picture The Major doing.

Chapter 4:" I svear officers she said she vast 18"

_'Josette.' _A male voice tapped into the demon's mind as she lay upside down in the living room ceiling, huddled under her demon wings. T

The several pairs of red eyes which appeared on her arms and down the side of her legs and one eyes in the middle of her forehead opened up all revealing blood red eyes _'Josette'_

_'I am...here Vald. Just still weak, and so tired. 'Her_ mind responded back.

_'Where are you? Integra told me to find you but...your scent is...dim'_

She opens her yellow eyes then the red ones on her body snap closed and disappear, she remains huddled under her wings however_' I am...still in England...I think. The Major...saved my life Vlad. And donated his blood so I can begin to slowly heal .'_

There's a pause then a chuckle from Alucard _' The Pudgy Major ? He's always had an eye for you Josette. How sweet.' _ He chuckles again then gets serious,_' has she turned on your healing yet?'_

_' No, God I hate her Vlad. I hate humans, all of them. Her most. I remember we were once feared by these mortals. Until we became slaves to them,. Now we are disrespected and called....dogs....'_

_' It is the way things must be Josette. Van Helsing spared our immortal lives. Attacking Integra and trying to drain her of her blood was breaking that rule in which we are forced to live under until the bloodline is severed.'_

_' I almost had her, Vald...if only you'd let me finish her...then wed be free as we once were. Feared by the mortals and respected by all demonic creatures.'_

_' You know my curse prevents me from allowing harm to Integra. I had to protect her Josette. Now look where you are. Weak as those humans you so hate.' _ He growls then speaks his parting words. _' Until you come to realize that you must obey you can remain in a mortal like state.'_

As the connection is cut, a tear or two gently trickle from her yellow eyes and trial slowly down her face and drip to the floor from under her demon wings.

As the tears hit the ground the apartment door opens and the major steps in, he immediately sees her hiding under her wings, he sets down the clear duck tape and the Mcdonald's on the shelf by the door, closes it and walks slowly over and stares up at her," Josette..." He begins to see if he can get her attention.

She opens her eyes slowly and responds flatly." What?"

" Vhat are you doing?" He asks.

Josette keeps her wings tightly together and around her as she answers" Resting."

He nods" Oh...vell...I brought yous a Big Mac ja," He grabs the bag and holds a little Big Mac box up to her.

Gently she unfolds removes her wings slowly and show him that he has her attention, the black wings disappear and now she appears to be standing on the ceiling she turns and gently lowers and stands there on the floor with the Major, she accepts the Big Mac. She turns then and sits down on the couch.

" Some girl came by Major." She began taking a bite out of the Big Mac.

" Oh ja, vas it the girl from the Fourth Floor?" He asked slyly.

Josette looks at him and lifts a black eyebrow "..She was chubby with red hair if that is what you are asking."

" Oh Ja. " He smirks and walks into his room. Josette sits there for several minutes, the Major returns he's wearing his robe and his old Nazi First Lutienant officer's hat from WW2.

" Um you know that girl is 16 right Major?" Josette asked with a confused expression on her face. Actually talking to him as if she cared wither or not he got in trouble with the English Police or not.

He chuckles" Nonsense, she's 18 . Now then don't vait up ja." With that he left closing the door behind him.

Josette sighed then got up and used the Duck tape to cover the broken window until Rip and the Major actually called it in for a repair to their landlord.

####

About a half hour passed. Or maybe it had been an hour, Rip came home from work as she stood at the door about ready to open it she hears the sound of running from down the hall. She looks over immediately her eyes go completely wide.

The Major is butt ass naked running down the hall with only using both hands to hold his officer's hat over his frontal area between his legs." The Major...running?" Rip asked herself then added" That ist a new one." As The Major ran right passed her behind him is one or two skinny police officers.

" I svear officers she said she vast 18!" The Major called looking back behind him. He ran faster the he ever had ran before, he opened the door to the stairs and ran quickly up those, then kicked open an abandoned room sees an open window, then runs over and begins to climb. But could a once respectable member of Hilters S.S be caught naked running from the Police?

Before he could pounder it a pale hand from the roof above grabs him and tosses him up to the roof. Just as the Police enter that same room, look out the window and assume he climbed out and started to climb down into his own apartment room.

The Major took in a sigh of relief for a moment then looked over beside him just to see Josette sitting there, dressed back in her long black dress and wearing one of his long white trench coats. She smiles at him," Good evening Major." She began taking off the coat she offered it to him.

He smirks slowly then accepts." Oh Danke schön, Josette." He then covers himself with his coat and tucks it over his naked body. After a long moment he takes in a deep breath then speaks" You knew this vould happen..didnt you?"

She smiles and nods." She told me her age Major. "

" Vell she tolds me that she vast 18 my dear und beautiful demon." Upon hearing him say this she looks over at him quickly. Having nothing to say to this no one had ever called her beautiful, because on the inside she knew she was nothing but monstrously hideous. And her real form is the same as she is on the inside.


	5. A kiss from the pudgy major

Note: this is a more serious chapter I read a back story on the character the Major is suppose to be in another Manga which is called Coyote so the name is from there as well as his childhood story. Btw way for those who don't know , Vater means father Mutter is mother and mien is mine. In German…I think

Chapter 5: A Kiss from the Pudgy Major.

She didn't look at him for long when he looks back at her, she clears her throat" So are you going to try for another war?" She asked.

He shrugged" Can't say really. Right now I needs to takes over Vendy's, I needs to feed mien men vhen I do get an army."

This brought a slight chuckle out of Josette." So tell me then, why war, whets your obsession with war?"

"I don'ts know really, it might have had something to do vith mien childhood. Mien vater vast an abusive drunk, und mien mutter vast a prostitute . " He paused and looked at Josette, then continued when he saw her nod. Telling him she was listening." Vhen mien vater died mien mutter had another man in her bed that same day. Vell cant say that I thought highly of that, I took up mein family's pistol und I killed her. Den I killed the man she vas vith." He Doesn't look at her as he finishes.

Josette now for the first time in a long while had a sad look on her face" Major…you just told me things that none else would tell someone like myself. Why?"

He shrugs" You vere the one to ask me about mien obsession vith var, I vas only stating that I believe my childhood might have been some of the reasons is all."

She nods," So you did have parents that you lived with then? So whats your birth name? " She asks all of a sudden.

" Montana Max." He answers without hesitation." I've tried to forget that name however, no one has called me that name is so long." He explained.

Josette smiles lightly then looks at the houses and streets and people below the tall apartment building, then she hears his voice again" Vhat about you, Josette? Vhat ist your story?"

"My. story?" She asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ja, I mean vhy are you so....locked up inside? I have known you for over 50 years. yet I know so very little about you, vhy you are vhy you are. How you und Alucard met. Vhy you are clearly in love vith him, he however doesn't show much of that back to you."

Josette glares slowly." That is none of your business…" She growls slightly, her hands clenching. She pulls her legs close to her chest she closes her eyes. It is then when she feels the Major's hand touch her nearly bare shoulder.

" You don't haves to tell me, Josette. But It doesn't take a scientist to tell that you're heart has been broken by Alucard. " He whispers.

For the first time Josette was beginning to take this man seriously, slowly she opened her yellow eyes and looks at him, surprisingly as she glanced up at his hands she realized that his fingers weren't that fat, rather slender compared to his belly and face. But that's beside the point.

Realizes that what Alucard had said was true, that despite her cruelness and hostile actions in the past in which she'd taken against him, he held some odd feelings for her. So now, she took in a deep breath and spoke". He never broke my heart, I broke his. I betrayed him. It was because of me he lost one of the women who was human that he'd truly loved. For that I have regretted dearly. Ever since he'd only seen me a his companion nothing more nothing less."

" Vlad and myself have been together since the night he became the No Life King, we were enslaved together and then perhaps we will be destroyed together. " She pauses to chuckle." But how can you take a life, when you are unable to live a natural life to begin with? I was born in the depths of what you would call Hell. I was meant to never die unless in battle. So my question is….how can someone take my life when I've never had a life to begin with?"

The Major still looks at her, his hand moves from her shoulder and caresses down her back gently. She closes her eyes slowly and comfortable." You know if I wasn't so weak right now, I'd tear you open major." She whispers, looking over at him.

This brought a chuckle from him," Vell vhy vere you so veak in the first place , Josette?"

" I tried to kill Sir Hellsing, my punishment was that she turned off my healing, deprived me of blood for several months."

" You are quite the fighter against being a slave to Hellsing, ja?"

" Lets just say I have a lot against being a slave when I wasn't the one originally being enslaved. It was Vlad that lost, all I did was feel the stake in my own heart. Even though it was aimed for me even though I wasn't at war with Van Helsing . I've always suffered for Vlad…" She paused when she suddenly felt the Major lean over and gently brush him lips against her cheek then on the side of her neck.

She shuddered the looks over him as she looks back at her, he slides his free hand up her arm and takes the side of her face and neck in his hand and pulls her to lock her lips with his own.


End file.
